Promises
by DVSEzekiel316
Summary: Harry's 6th Year. Hermione tells him that she likes someone, but nonetheless asks her to the Valentine's Ball... After a surprising response, Harry finds himself making a promise instead... H/H
1. Talking With Hermione

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: Please R/R. I got the inspiration and the idea to write this one from a dream that I had one night. (It's amazing how some things just cure your writer's block) I really have a thing for a real Harry/Hermione SHIP to happen in the real books. (Come on Harry! I know you love Hermione somewhere in that heart of yours!!!) I would like to hear all of your opinions!!!

Another thing for your minds to ponder…

"Hermione" was a character in Greek mythology who was loved by two men. She was the daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus. These men (Orestes 2 and Neoptolemus, the son of Achilles) fought terribly for the love of the beautiful Hermione (Harry and Ron?). Orestes 2 was killed by a snake. Could this mean that either Ron or Harry will die at the hands of Lord Voldemort (whose symbol is a snake?). Hmmm…

****

Chapter 1 - Talking With Hermione

It was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's 6th year at Hogwarts and from the hype that was going around, it seemed that more and more couples were forming. Some of them were normal, like the couple of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Others were weird, like the couple of Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil. Some were just _wrong, _like Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. But nonetheless, talking about who was with who was more important than anything else that was going on in school.

Harry sat across from Hermione one night in the common room, watching her slyly as she eyed the book she was reading. It would be the 2nd year in a row that he failed to tell Hermione how he felt. It seemed that everyone at Hogwarts, except Hermione, knew that Harry had liked her. It was very difficult for Harry. Going through the school day with someone you love is not an easy task. He found himself daydreaming in most classes about Hermione (which cost him a significant amount of house points for Gryffindor), he couldn't help but to keep staring at her, and he found it harder and harder to have a straight conversation with her as well.

Harry kept looking at her, feeling dazed, as the fire lit up her appearance. Why did he fall for the notorious Hermione? I mean, it was just…Hermione, complete with her bushy brown hair, his best female friend of 6 years. Why he liked her, he couldn't explain.

"Hermione?" Harry called.

"Yes Harry?" she answered looking up from her book, although not looking to pleased.

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"Probably out with Lavender somewhere in Hogsmead. That would be about the 5th time you asked me that Harry. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he answered.

"And how do you expect to pass Transfiguration exams if you keep reading that book like that? Backwards I suppose?" she said in her "Hermione" tone.

Harry realized that his book was upside down. Surely he hadn't had the book that way the WHOLE time?

"Oh right," he answered looking very stupid, turning the book right side up.

"You know Harry," said Hermione, "you've been acting very strange lately. Is something bothering you?"

"Well," started Harry. For some reason, he was ready to tell her everything but found that it would be better to save it until another time. "No."

"Are you sure Harry?" asked Hermione. "You can tell me. Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"Trust me Hermione, this is something that I have to do on my own."

"HA! So there is something wrong with you!" she said triumphantly.

Harry blushed. "Ok maybe there is, but it doesn't really matter right now."

Hermione stared at Harry. "Ok Harry, whatever you say." She went back to reading her book. Harry tried to do the same but it was even more difficult to concentrate.

"_Maybe I'll tell her at Valentines Day. That's it! Valentines Day! It's the perfect mood, and if the feeling aren't mutual, I can use it as a cover up!" _Harry said to himself, feeling very proud.

"Well, I need to get to bed Hermione," said Harry, standing up. "I promised Ron that I would let him use my Firebolt tomorrow. Aren't you going to also?"

"After I finish 5 more chapters Harry, then I'll go to bed," she answered casually. "And you and your promises, Harry James Potter. It amazes me. If you promise you're going to do something, you always end up doing it." Harry smiled.

"Thanks Hermione," he said. "Don't stay up too late now."

"I won't Harry. Goodnight."

"Night Hermione," said Harry and walked up the steps to the boys' dormitories.

Harry changed rather quickly before plopping into bed. He stared at the ceiling and said to himself, "Harry, I hope you don't back out on telling Hermione how you feel. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way you do. Don't get your hopes up though. You do realize that you're risking your friendship of 6 years for this right?"

Harry nodded and didn't even bother taking off his glasses before falling asleep, thinking about a certain bushy haired girl…


	2. Hermione's Secret

****

Chapter 2 - Hermione's Secret

Harry was surprised to see Ron up early the next morning. Apparently, Ron was excited about Harry's promise about using his Firebolt broomstick.

"Just be careful with it Ron," said Harry as he handed him his Firebolt with his arms shaking.

"Not to worry mate," said Ron. "You have my complete trust."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Harry asked as Ron was holding the broomstick like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Already had it. By the way," he said, "is it ok if Lavender come with me as well?" Harry looked suspiciously as he eyed Ron. Surely his plan was to say that _he _was only going to ride it, but at the last minute say that Lavender was coming along. Harry was upset that Ron hadn't told him but found it very hard to say no.

"I suppose so," Harry answered. "Just watch its maneuverability with two people. It becomes a bit more difficult."

"Got it. Besides, you'll have time to yourselves while I'm gone."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry, truthfully having no idea what Ron was talking about.

Ron let out a very obvious fake cough. It sounded a lot like "Hermione".

"What!?" said Harry defensively.

"I know you like her Harry, and so does the entire school. Why don't you just ask her out? So many other guys have asked their crushes out. I'm surprised that you haven't yet."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry lied.

Ron let out a sigh of exasperation and stared at Harry coldly. He raised his arm, stick out his index finger and pointed straight at Harry. 

"Smile if you're lying," he simply put.

Harry couldn't take it. He tried his best not to but failed. A wide grin formed on Harry's face and he slightly blushed.

Ron lowered his arm and gave a small smile.

"There! End of discussion." With that, he walked out of sight without another word.

***

Harry walked into the Great Hall an instinctively looked over at Gryffindor table to find Hermione sitting by herself. It wasn't surprising that she was reading a book. He grabbed a couple slices of toast before sitting next to her.

"Morning Hermione," said Harry.

"Hi Harry," she yawned. She looked very tired. Harry shook his head.

"I told you Hermione not to stay up too late. You really need some sleep. You're going to get sick."

"I know Harry," she said. "I just couldn't put it down."

"Well I'm not surprised," said Harry. "I mean, I'm impressed at your academic skills. You seem to get twice as smarter than anyone every year. Look at me, both my parents are wizards and I can't even mix a potion correctly. Then look at you, both your parents Muggles and there isn't a spell that you can't do." Hermione turned a shade of red.

"Thanks Harry," she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

Harry gulped and his heart seemed to skip a beat from the kiss. The only other time she had ever done that was 2 years ago at King's Cross after their 4th year. It was that same kiss that made Harry start having "more than friend" feelings and he had just received another one from her. He spotted some Hufflepuff girls across from him, giggling. They had obviously seen the kiss that Hermione had given him. He turned toward Hermione with a look of confusion on his face, consequently, he saw her beautiful brown eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just because," she said smiling and turning back to the book she was reading. 

__

"There! That's a sign that she may like you," he thought. _"You don't keep kissing someone you don't like. But then again, it was just a friendly kiss."_ Harry shrugged and continued to finish his toast.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"Hmmm?" he answered, still with toast in his mouth.

"Have you really put into thought about what everyone is talking about lately?" she said out of the blue. "Honestly! I've never seen so many couples form in such a short time."

Harry swallowed his toast really hard. "Why Hermione? Who do _you_ like?" he said suddenly, afraid of what her answer might be.

"Well, there is this one boy," she said turning scarlet.

"Oh," said Harry, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I mean he's really nice," she continued. "And he's really sweet too. But I think he has a girlfriend already."

"Is it Ron?" Harry asked, sighing.

"Oh Great Merlin! No Harry! I can tell you that it's not Ron," Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh ok," he said feeling slightly relieved. He was ready to ask her who this mystery guy was, but found that it was really none of his business and that if she wanted him to know, she would've told him by now.

"Well…uh…good luck then Hermione," he said, feeling the color drop from his face. "Hope that you two get together soon.

"So do I," she said sadly. "I hope he likes me as well. But…I mean, who would like some snobby, bookworm?"

"Hermione," Harry said, feeling his heart die with every word, "I'm willing to bet that plenty of guys like you. I'm sure they look past all of your studying habits and see the real you."

"You think so Harry?" she said smiling and looking hopeful.

"Yeah," he replied. He suddenly didn't feel like finishing his toast.

"I'm one of them," Harry said under his breath. Luckily, Hermione didn't hear him. By then, Ron was coming over to join them. He looked like he had the time of his life with Lavender.

"Hi Harry. Hi Hermione," Ron said and sat himself on the other side of Harry.

"Hi Ron," they both replied at the same time.

"Don't worry Harry," Ron said, "I've cleaned and polished your broom before storing it." Harry nodded with a miserable look on his face. Ron took notice.

"What's wrong Harry?" he whispered out of earshot of Hermione.

"It's nothing," lied Harry. "Really it's nothing."

"Does it have to do with Hermione?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead he said, "I better be going. There's something I want to do before class starts."

"Ok Harry," said Ron as Harry got up to walk away.

"Bye Harry. See you in class. And Harry?" she called. Harry turned halfway around. "Thanks…"

Harry forced a small smile, that took much effort, and nodded. He then walked out of the Great Hall.

__


	3. Lavender's Advice

****

Chapter 3 - Lavender's Advice

Harry walked out of The Great Hall just in time to let a tear fall down his face. Luckily, no one had seen him. He walked weakly down the corridor, feeling heartbroken. He had heard, straight from her himself, that she was in love with a wizard, and he didn't want to know who it was anymore. It didn't matter because that wizard wasn't him. While on his way to the Gryffindor common room, he stopped by Professor McGanogall's room. She was inside preparing for a class.

"Professor?" Harry said, still walking weakly toward her.

"Mr. Potter, why aren't you in the Great Hall with all of your friends?" she asked sternly.

"Professor, I don't think that I'll be attending classes today"

"And why not!?"

"I-I don't feel too well Professor. I just-I just need to lie down for a while." said Harry. After all, he wasn't lying. Professor McGonagall, who was usually a very strict teacher, now showed sympathy toward Harry. 

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"No Professor," he answered, "I just need to lie down."

"Very well Mr. Potter. You may rest in the privacy of your dormitories. If you are feeling better, you may attend classes when you are ready."

"Thanks Professor."

Harry walked slowly until he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hello Harry," she said happily. But her smile faded when she saw the depressed look on Harry's face. "What's wrong dear?"

"Sick," Harry simply put. "Emerald Fire!" and the portrait swung open. He walked in and closed it softly behind him.

The trip seemed long up to the boys' dormitories. It took Harry great effort to even pick up his feet. He was ready to crash right on the floor in the common room. The thought of Hermione with another wizard haunted Harry. He was getting sickening pictures of her happily holding the mystery wizard she liked. He just plopped on his bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't lying to Professor McGonagall or The Fat Lady. He felt very sick indeed. 

***

It was nearly dinner time when someone tried to wake up Harry.

"Harry, what happened to you?" Ron said after Harry had woken up. To his surprise, Lavender was with him. "We were worried when you wouldn't show up for classes."

"I feel sick," said Harry.

"Why?"

"Well," said Harry, his eyes looking at Lavender.

"Oh!" said Ron looking at Lavender too. He leaned in toward Harry so that he could whisper to him. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's Hermione," he whispered. "She…she likes someone…"

"And?" whispered Ron, looking unusually hopeful.

"It's not me…" Harry said unhappily. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry," said Ron.

"Ahem!" said the voice that was Lavender behind them. "Ron, let me talk to Harry alone."

"But…"

"No buts Ron," she replied. "Let me talk to Harry."

Ron resentfully walk out of the room. When Lavender was sure that he was gone, she turned to Harry.

"Harry-"

"You heard us whispering?" interrupted Harry. To his surprise, she smiled.

"Yes I did Harry."

"Some whispering skills _we_ have," said Harry angrily.

"It's ok Harry," Lavender said. "I heard that Hermione told you that she likes some guy."

"Please," said Harry, "don't make me feel worse."

"Sorry Harry. But the thing is, you're not the only one that knows that." said Lavender. Harry raised an eyebrow. "She talks to us girls too!"

"Oh right!" said Harry unthinkingly. "So what about it?"

"Well, um…all the girls were shocked when she told us that. And well…I know that you like Hermione. Don't ask how," she said, looking guilty. 

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well…" Lavender continued, ignoring Harry's reaction, "she said that she just noticed him so…"

"So…what?"

"Well, ask her to the Valentines Day Ball," she simply put. "Since she just noticed the guy, it's just a small crush. You've known her for what…6 years, she can't say no to you. I'm sure she'll forget all about that other guy after she ends up with you."

"Thanks Lavender," said Harry. "That makes me feel much better."

"Any time Harry," she said, giving him a hug. "You better hurry and ask her though. Before someone else does."

"Right!" said Harry gratefully. "Thank again for your help."

"Sure Harry, anything for my boyfriend's friend," she said winking at him. Harry grinned and she walked out.

Harry didn't bother going down to dinner. His head did seem to still spin with pain but after his talk with Lavender, he did feel a little better. He just slept through the night and hoped for a better day the next morning.


	4. The Argument and The Promise

****

Chapter 4 - The Argument And The Promise

Harry slept through the night with no interruptions whatsoever. He got up feeling refreshed and quickly made his way downstairs, intending on taking Lavender's advice into action. He opened his window and Summoned a rose up to him. 

"_Accio Rose!"_ he saidwith a wave of his wand and within seconds, it landed right in the palm of his hand. He carefully pocketed it in his pocket and quickly walked downstairs. He was startled as he bumped into Hermione on the way down, making her drop all her books.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hermione," he said helping her pick them up.

"It all right Harry," she said, taking her books from him. "Where have you been yesterday? I was beginning to worry about you when you didn't show up in Transfiguration ."

"I felt sick yesterday Hermione," answered Harry. "But I'm feeling much better now."

"Well that's good!" said Hermione smiling. Harry looked around suspiciously, making sure that they were alone in the common room.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Hermione, seeing the curious look on his face.

"Um…I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

Harry looked into Hermione's eyes. They seemed to dance in the firelight, totally hypnotizing Harry. _"Wow," _said Harry to himself, "_she looks so beautiful…"_ Hermione interrupted his stare.

"Ask me what Harry?"

"Sorry," said Harry, shaking his head. "I been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Well you know that the Valentine's Ball is coming up right?" he asked uneasily.

"Uh huh," said Hermione nodding.

"Well…I was wondering…if you…would come to the…Valentine's Ball…with me…" he said, his voice shaking. He took the rose out of his pocket and held it out in front of Hermione. He stood nervously as he waited for her answer.

"That's really sweet Harry, I-"

"Will you?" he said, looking very hopeful. Lavender was right. How could she say no? Then he heard what he had been dreading.

"I can't," Hermione replied softly.

Harry's heart completely shattered at the sound of it. His soul seemed to drain away from his body slowly as he lowered his hand holding the rose.

"What!?" said Harry. "W-why not?"

"I have my reasons Harry."

"Like what?"

"Well…I can't really tell you…"

"Ok I see how it is," said Harry feeling rejected, but feeling enraged at the same time. "I ask you to the ball, and you say no. I ask you why, and you can't tell me. Fine."

"Well I'm sorry Harry," said Hermione, her voice raising.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

"I have my reasons to be!" she said sternly.

"_You're upset because I asked you to the Valentine's Ball!?"_ shouted Harry. "_What's there to be upset about!?"_

"Ugh…Harry you're being selfish. Honestly!"

"_I'm_ being selfish!? _You're_ not the one telling me what you're so upset about!"

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know Harry! You don't know. And I don't appreciate your attitude right now."

"That's new," said Harry scornfully.

Hermione's lip trembled and tears filled in her eyes. That's all it took for Harry to react. He hated seeing Hermione cry. And she was crying because of him.

"Sorry Hermione, I-" said Harry, reaching for her. She remorsefully backed away out of his reach.

"No Harry! Just…just leave me alone," she said within cries. Harry looked at her blankly, truly regretting ever yelling at her.

"Is…is that what you want?" he asked, his eyes slowly filling with tears. "For me to leave you alone?"

"Y-yes Harry," she answered sniffling. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ok Hermione," said Harry, his tears on the verge of falling down his face. "Just say it. Say 'leave me alone' and …I'll leave you alone. You'll never see or hear from me again…I promise…" It was really hard to say 'I promise'.

"Just stay out of my life Harry! I'll be happier when you do! I really hate you for this!" she exclaimed, still crying. And she rudely turned her back on Harry and stormed out of the common room.

Harry stood their alone, frozen with disbelief, still holding the rose in his hand. The rose seemed to wilt as much as Harry did. He had heard straight from Hermione to say out of her life and he said he promised he would stay out of it.

"All right Harry!" shouted a voice from upstairs. It was Ron, hand in hand with Lavender.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Lavender looking very excited. "Come on Harry we want details…" He smile faded and so did Ron's when they both saw a look of anguish on Harry's face. 

"Harry," said Ron, "what happened?"

"She…she said…no," stuttered Harry turning away from them, trying immensely to hold back his tears.

"WHAT!?" shouted Ron and Lavender at the same time.

"Why Harry?" asked Lavender.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. But I know what it is. She knew that I knew that she liked somebody. An I was idiotic to ask her to the Valentine's Ball.

"Oh Harry! It's my fault! I shouldn't have told you to ask her to-"

"No it's not Lavender," finished Harry. "I don't blame anyone but myself for this."

"What else happened Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well I promised her that I'll stay out of her life." Ron's face dropped and Lavender gasped. "Told her she'll never see or hear from me again."

"You're mad Harry!" cried Ron. "That's a promise you KNOW you can't keep! You know that it's impossible to not have Hermione see you! You have classes with her!"

Harry laughed very weakly. "I've already got it sorted out. I'll explain it to the both of you tomorrow. I'm…starting to feel sick again. He turned toward Ron and Lavender and forced a smile. They both saw a tear run down Harry's face. 

"Oh Harry," said Lavender. Harry held his hand up to stop her. He put his hand down and looked at his other hand that was holding the rose. He held out the hand toward Lavender.

"Take it," he said. "Hermione won't take it from me and I don't have anyone else to give it to." Lavender had no choice but to take the rose. She looked extremely sorry for him. "I'll see you guys later. I won't be attending classes again. If anyone asks, I'm still sick. I have permission from McGonagall." He nodded to them and walked upstairs with his head drooped.

"Poor guy," said Lavender as Harry went out of sight. "He just had his heart broken."

"I don't blame him for feeling like that," said Ron scornfully. "It's all Hermione's fault! When I see her, I'm going to tell her off and-"

"You will NOT be doing anything of that sort!" scolded Lavender. "This is between Harry and Hermione. If Harry wanted you to tell her off, he would have said so."

"I guess you're right," sighed Ron, calming down. Lavender suddenly looked interested. 

"How do you suppose Harry will successfully 'stay out of Hermione's life'? That sounds almost impossible. I don't think he'll be able to do it."

"I don't know Lav," said Ron. She looked at Ron with an "are you serious" look. "No, you don't understand. Harry's never broken a promise to anyone. And I don't think he'll start now. It's kind of his weakness."

"Well, we'll see then," said Lavender. And the both of them went to class.

***

Without realizing it, Ron and Lavender ignored Hermione through most of the day. Still, they told all the teachers that Harry was still sick. During lunch, Hermione sat herself down next to Ron. She looked really worn out and her eyes were still red from crying. 

"Hi Ron," she said."

"Hi Hermione," he said between seethed teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked after a sniffle.

"Nothing," Ron lied.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I have no idea Hermione," he said with a little hatred.

"I thought he was feeling better," said Hermione.

"That's what I thought too Hermione," he said hotly. Hermione slammed her books on the table, shaking the food on Ron's plate.

"Ok what is it Ron?" she simply put.

"What?" said Ron.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!"

Hermione exhaled impatiently and took a deep breath. "Harry told you about our argument didn't he?"

"So what if he did!?" snapped Ron. "What's up with _you _Hermione? Harry simply asked you to the Valentine's Ball. That was it. The least you could've have done is simply say 'no' and tell him why. But instead you had to BLOW UP in his face and not tell him why. _That's what's going on Hermione!_ I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you would've been more mature about it. To think, out of everyone, it had to be you."

Hermione's lip started to trembled and her eyes were filling with tears again. 

"You _don't know Ron,"_ she cried between sobs. "You don't know what I'm going through."

"And you know what else!?" Ron said. "He's going to stay out of your life…Just like you wanted…"

"Ron," she said, slowly stopping her crying. "There is NO WAY Harry is going to keep that promise. You and I BOTH know that."

"I don't know Hermione," said Ron, looking down and shaking his head.

"You just watch Ron," continued Hermione. "He'll be here tomorrow and I'll see him." She gathered her books and left Ron, still crying. Ron watched her leave, sadly thinking that Hermione was right.

***A/N: Well, well, well. So far things are getting interesting. I think this is halfway through the story. If I get more replies, then I may post the other half…;) Harry/Hermione 3:16**


	5. Harry's Plan

****

Chapter 5 - Harry's Plan

Harry woke up Ron early the next morning, fully determined to take his plan into action. Ron, not too pleased in being woken up too early, still was excited to hear Harry's so called plan.

"So what is it Harry? How are you attempting to stay out of Hermione's life?" asked Ron.

"Well here's what I've done," said Harry, sitting himself on his bed. Ron did the same. "I've talked privately with Professor Dumbledore last night and told him that there is a promise I have to keep and that the promise is to stay out of Hermione's life. Even though Dumbledore looked slightly unhappy about it, he agreed to go along with my plan."

"Which is?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Harry, "for classes, I've rescheduled all of them."

"You what!?" exclaimed Ron.

"I rescheduled them," repeated Harry. "Today I start with what's usually my last class first and all my classes have been pushed one back. So basically, I rotated it one time. And to throw everything off, it will change again every so often in no specific pattern."

Ron stared at Harry in amazement. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"As for daily meals and feasts, I simply won't attend. I've asked Dumbledore to bring me food in the dormitories. -I don't care if my feasts consists of sandwiches and juice!" Harry added after seeing the bewildered look on Ron's face.

"This is crazy Harry! Just…mad! I think that this is getting too out of hand."

Harry stared at Ron with narrowed eyes and didn't say anything. Ron got the point.

"So what am I here for?" asked Ron, looking slightly afraid.

"Well I can't avoid Hermione in the halls can I?" replied Harry. "Ron, you and Lavender have to be my…well… sort of look out people."

"A what!?" shouted Ron.

"Lookout people. If you see Hermione around or if she's going to pass me in Halls, do whatever it takes to make her NOT see me." stated Harry. "You and Lavender have the most important job of all. If you two mess up, my plan is ruined."

"Well ok Harry," said Ron nervously, now that the pressure was on him. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Harry added. "Professor Flitwick has helped me in this one and created a Truth Charm. I need you to fill everyone in. Everyone that you think that Hermione will talk to. I have a gut feeling that she may ask people where I am sooner or later. Tell them that I no longer exist to Hermione and give no explanation why. The Truth Charm will have an effect on someone so powerful, they won't be able to tell the truth to Hermione ONLY on this one specific thing. Cast the spell on anyone you tell. If they are asked by Hermione where I am, they will simply say "I don't know where he is." Don't worry about the teachers, they know as well what's going on and know how to handle it. I don't expect to cast the spell on you , because I trust you. But I want you to cast it on Lavender - sorry Ron."

"It's ok," said Ron, taking in and understanding what he heard. "I understand. But…I hate to say this…Wicked! Wicked plan Harry. I'm not really sure if it'll work…"

"It will," Harry said as if it was a sure thing. "It will."

Ron shook his head. He couldn't believe that Harry was actually going to go on with his plan. All of this precision and planning just to keep out of sight from Hermione. It looked very foolish, but all made sense and worked out. Harry handed Ron a wand.

"Here," he said, "it's the special wand Professor Flitwick gave me. That wand only has the power to cast the spell. Annunciate, 'Truthius Minndo.' Keep it."

"Keep what?"

"The wand," Harry said. "It's yours. Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

Ron grinned.

Both Harry and Ron got dressed for the day very slowly because they were both very tired still. After a good luck from Harry, Ron went downstairs to breakfast now fully determined to make Harry's plan work while Harry stayed in the dormitories, just like his plan. 


	6. Day 1

****

Chapter 6 - Day 1

Before going down to have breakfast, Ron cast the Truth Spell on a significant amount of people, just to be safe. He made sure, however, that he got to every Gryffindor student. And what a job he had to do. He had to cast a spell on almost everyone in Hogwarts without making a huge scene. He even went out of his way to cast the spell on Malfoy. He did make sure that he got his girlfriend, Lavender and especially his sister Ginny, who probably told Hermione everything.

After what seemed to be like hours, he willingly made his way to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Not to his surprise, Hermione was already there, reading a book.

"Hi Ron," she said as he sat down across from her.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said in his usual tone.

"Where's Harry?" she asked looking around.

"Well he was up at the dormitories," said Ron, "but I haven't seen him since."

"Oh," said Hermione, "well, will he be down here?" Ron couldn't answer. At that point Lavender came and sat herself next to Ron.

"Hi Hermione," she said after giving Ron a kiss.

"Hi Lavender," she said.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender said in a bright tone, "Harry isn't sick anymore. I think he will be attending classes today."

"Have you seen him?" asked Hermione.

"Not today, no," she answered. Hermione sighed looking disappointed.

"Why so anxious to see Harry?" asked Ron coolly. "You think that Harry's not going to live up to his promise do you?"

"You think that that's what this is all about?" Hermione snapped at Ron. "Me making sure that Harry breaks a promise!? Honestly! I really want to see him!"

"Whatever Hermione," said Ron

"It's not like he CAN stay out of my life right?" said Hermione hotly to Ron. Ron's only reaction was a shrug. Hermione crossed her arms and snorted at Ron.

"Don't worry about Harry, Hermione," said Lavender. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks Lav," said Hermione smiling.

The three of them waited and waited for Harry to come, but he didn't show up. Ron raised his eyebrows to himself. Harry was actually doing it.

"Why isn't Harry here yet," said Hermione impatiently. "Class will be starting soon and he hasn't even had breakfast." Ron had to give a great deal of effort not to smile. He knew that Harry was in the dormitories probably munching on slices of toast.

***

Ron, Hermione, and Lavender walked to their first class, which was Transfiguration. Lavender left Ron and Hermione alone and went to sit with Parvati Patil in front of the class. Ron and Hermione sat together next to an empty chair, which usually had Harry in it. Hermione looked at the chair, then at the door, expecting Harry to come in at any moment.

"Ok," said Professor McGonagall, "looks like everyone is here…" Hermione looked surprised. Surely McGonagall had seen that Harry's chair was empty. "…no wait a minute…" Hermione's eyes lit up. "…I've just remembered, Mr. Longbottom is in the hospital wing. Now class before we begin today I…"

Just then, Hermione's hand sprung up.

"Ah, yes Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall said.

"What about Harry?" she asked. Everyone in class looked at Hermione, suddenly anxious that she was concerned for Harry. Hermione looked very nervous with all the eyes on her, but nonetheless continued. Ron didn't even try to stop her.

"What about Mr. Potter?"

"He isn't here," Hermione stated.

"I know he isn't Ms. Granger," McGonagall simply put.

"Aren't you going to mark him absent Professor?"

"I have no need to Ms. Granger. What's the meaning of this?" said McGonagall.

"Why not Professor?" asked Hermione. "I mean, is he still sick?"

"No, I can assure you Ms. Granger, that Mr. Potter is not sick."

"Then why -"

"That's enough Ms. Granger," said McGonagall in a final sort of way. "You are disrupting my class and I will not tolerate it. There will be no more of this. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione nodded and said no more.

__

"Wow," Ron said to himself, _"Harry wasn't kidding. He really meant this one! I just don't believe this. He just amazes me sometimes."_

***

After Transfiguration class, Hermione went on and about to ask as many students as possible why Harry hadn't shown up to class. They gave her all sorts of answers but in the end, all of them said that they haven't seen him or where he was. And to Hermione's surprise, none of them seemed a bit concerned.

"What on Earth is going on Ron?" asked Hermione, on the breach of crying. "Where is Harry?"

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully. And he was telling the truth. He really didn't know where Harry was. All he knew was that he was attending classes somewhere. Hermione walked over to another group of girls when Ron felt a tap on his shoulder. He wheeled around. It was Harry.

"Hi Ron," he said as though he hadn't a clue that he was now supposedly out of Hermione's life.

"Harry!" said Ron, but soft enough that no one could hear. In fact, no one seemed to notice that Harry was around. "Hermione's right there! You better get a move on!"

"I will," said Harry calmly. "I just need to check. How is my plan going? Is it working?"

"Sure is," said Ron. "I'm still in shock of it. Hermione was asking why to McGonagall that she didn't mark you absent and McGonagall said that there was no reason to. And when Hermione tried to talk, McGonagall told her to stop interrupting her class. You've got the teachers in on this too right?"

Harry nodded but he wasn't looking at Ron. He was looking at the back of Hermione.

"It's only been one class, and I miss her already," Harry said with a sigh.

"And I know she misses you too, Harry," said Ron. "Why else would she ask where you were when you hadn't shown up to class?" Harry shook his head.

"It's only because she wants me to break my promise," said Harry.

"No Harry!" said Ron. "Enough of this already! Just call it off! She seems very sad."

"No Ron," said Harry. "She'll be happier without me. I know it. But anyway, I need to go before Hermione sees me." And as quickly as Harry had come, he was gone. Soon after Harry's departure, Hermione walked back to Ron.

"None of the girls have seen him. What's going on Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea Hermione. I just know that it's going to be a long day."

And Ron lived by his words. It was a long and hard day indeed. He spent more time watching out for Harry more than concentrating in class (not like he ever did). They had one extremely close call when Ron saw Harry coming down the corridor toward him, Hermione, and Lavender. Ron reacted by grabbing Hermione, who dropped her books in alarm, and making her look at a suit of armor, insisting that it had said something to him. Ron gave a signal to Lavender and she quietly led Harry behind them and out of sight. After a few shouting words from Hermione that Ron was crazy and blabbing nonsense about a suit of armor talking, she picked up her books. 

"Where's Lavender?" she asked, still cross at Ron.

"I…I…well…she…" stammered Ron.

"Right here!" she shouted, coming around the corner. 

"Where did you go?" asked Hermione.

"A friend called me," she quickly said.

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and walked off to class with Ron a Lavender following. They both wiped their foreheads and gave a sigh of relief from behind Hermione's back. 

__


	7. Christmas Vacation

****

Chapter 7 - Christmas Break

Harry's plan, to Ron's surprise, went on and on successfully for the next few weeks. It was mostly because it was getting easier for Harry to avoid Hermione. Hermione, still determined to find Harry kept asking questions and got answers to no avail. At one point, Hermione had given up completely. She didn't seem sad that Harry had mysteriously sort of vanished, but she didn't seem completely happy either. Ron took notice in Hermione's behavior and one day in the boys' dormitories, explained it to Harry.

"Harry you should see Hermione," said Ron. "She doesn't look at all happy."

"Of course she is," said Harry.

"Harry I know you miss her and I know she misses you," said Ron. Harry looked as if he was finally going to give in.

"Yeah I miss her a lot Ron," replied Harry. "But she doesn't miss me."

"Of course she does," said Ron. "Why else would she ask -?"

"How many times have I told you Ron! It's because she wants me to break my promise." Harry sighed. "Just make sure you keep an eye on her for me all right. Just make sure she stays ok." Ron nodded.

"Harry, you know Hermione's leaving right?"

"Christmas holidays, I know. Why?"

"You know I'm going with her right? I mean she would've invited you too but under the circumstances you're in - 

"Yeah Ron I know," said Harry sadly. "Just have a good time and tell me all about it when you get back."

"Lavender's staying. Maybe she'll keep you company."

"I think she will," said Harry.

"And Harry," said Ron, his face suddenly so close to Harry's. "you keep your hands off, and I'll keep mine off."

"What are you talking about Ron?" said Harry, looking a bit frustrated. "Hermione is NOT my girl!"

"But you wish she was right?"

"Of course! I like her just as much as you love Lavender, probably more," said Harry standing up and looking like he wanted to defend himself.

"Ok ok," said Ron putting his hands up to his face.

***

Harry avoiding Hermione was still into effect in December. Ron did his job of leading Hermione out of the way whenever Harry would show up and Lavender would lead Harry out of sight. To Hermione, Harry hadn't shown up to one class since the last time she saw him. But when she checked the attendance record, Harry had been present to all the classes. This really puzzled Hermione. The teachers were doing an excellent job as well, of keeping Harry out of her life. The story of Harry being out of Hermione's life had spread well over the school. People would show resentful looks toward her and treat her in a somewhat un-polite way. She hadn't felt that way since people thought that she was treating Harry badly in 4th year. Soon, she wouldn't even talk about it, finally telling Ron that she had given up. Ron noticed that she seemed to have gotten used to Harry not being around and she returned to her usual Hermione attitude. The concern and sadness that he once saw disappeared from Hermione and he realized that Harry was right. Hermione was better off without him.

The time had come when all the students to be leaving would have to board the train. Harry said goodbye to Ron in the boys' dormitories and Ron left dragging his trunk behind, it hitting every step as he went down. 

Harry fell on his back on his bed and closed his eyes, relieved that he could finally go through the Christmas holidays without the stress of Hermione seeing him. A moment later, Lavender came up.

"Hi Harry," she said waving. Harry sat up quickly from his bed.

"Lavender! You're not supposed to be here! This is the boys' dormitories!"

"I know," she replied, sitting down next to Harry. "Ron just told me you need someone to talk to."

"I don't," said Harry so that she could leave him alone. "I really don't."

"Yes you do Harry," states Lavender. "You miss her don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He felt like he was going to have the same conversation again but this time with Lavender.

"Harry, you act like this is doing you a favor when really its not." said Lavender in a motherly tone of voice.

"It is doing me a favor," said Harry.

"Stop lying to yourself Harry. I know that you hate being alone. You don't even have the company of Ron anymore when you go to classes and you know it hurts you having to avoid Hermione like that. 

"It's not, really." Harry said. "I'm actually happy."

"How can you be happy?" asked Lavender. "Not hanging out with Ron in class and not seeing Hermione face to face everyday. I used to watch you two before. Besides Ron, you two were inseparable. Remember what Colin Creevey said? You were hardly out of the company of Hermione. It was sort of a daily thing here at Hogwarts and everyone noticed it. Now that you two are separated, the school hardly functions properly and no one is used to seeing you and Hermione not together."

"Look Lavender, have you seen Hermione recently?" Harry asked.

"Yes I have," she replied.

"Does she look at all upset?"

"Well before she was very-

"I'm not talking about before, Lavender. Of course she'll be concerned when I'm not around. Wouldn't you be too if some one was missing? I'm talking about now. Right now. Does she look at all upset that I'm gone?"

Lavender's mouth moved wordlessly. Harry was right. She shook her head.

"See?" said Harry. "She is happy." Lavender stood up and shook her head.

"I'm very disappointed in you Harry. At first this was a good idea and I have to give you credit that its gone this long. Now, it's just immature, silly, and I know I'm not the only one to say this, getting out of hand."

"What's immature, silly, and getting out of hand about keeping a promise?" 

Lavender shook her head again. Harry was being stubborn and not getting the point. She had given up.

"Never mind Harry," she said standing up, getting ready to leave. "It's just that, I'm worried about you. And I know Hermione is too."

Harry shook his head and fell back on his bed as Lavender walked down the stairs.

***

Harry had a particularly good time on his Christmas holidays despite the fact that he was alone. In fact, he was so used to being alone with him out of Hermione's life and Ron having different classes that he didn't really seem to notice. He could walk down corridors without keeping an eye out for Hermione, in case he had to duck for cover and he could eat in the Great Hall now. People greeted Harry as they walked into the Great Hall. Some of whom Harry had never seen before. They seemed to know all about Harry's plan and they too were helping out.

"Hey Harry, long time no see," said a 4th year Hufflepuff shaking his hand.

"I think it's really sweet of you keeping your promise to Hermione," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"I think you should get back together," said another Ravenclaw girl. "Her-me-oh-knee doesn't seem happy with out you."

Harry smiled. She had mispronounced Hermione's name. It reminded him of the time she tried to teach Viktor Krum how to pronounce her name, but he kept saying "Hermy-own". He was watching her teach him when she noticed that Harry was watching and she grinned back at him. That smile was the best ever. In Harry's opinion, Hermione had the best smile out of all the girls. It felt so special every time he saw it. His smile faded when he realized that he was probably no longer going to see it again. It was getting harder and harder for him to even see Hermione in school. He remembered how she had told him that she had found solace in another wizard and how his heart seemed to shatter a little. He kept replaying the time when he asked her to the Valentine's Ball and how she had shattered his heart completely. She simply told him that she "had her reasons". Harry still didn't have a reason why…

****

A/N: Another chapter up people!!! I've been looking at all of the post (although I think that I shouldn't have because I might want to change this around a bit) and you all have very good questions. All of your thoughts and worries will be answered soon. I promise!!! ;) Nonetheless, I really appreciate all of your R/R!!! Thank guys, it's to you all that makes me want to write even more. 


	8. The Upcoming Valentines Ball

****

Chapter 8 - The Upcoming Valentines Ball

Harry's Christmas break didn't get any better. He walked up and down corridors mindlessly like a zombie. He hated being alone with no one to talk to and he wanted someone to keep him company. He thought that maybe Lavender would want to talk about something or anything with him as long as he wasn't alone. The scorn looks that Lavender gave him in halls told him not to even bother asking her to hang out. 

Lavender was right. Being alone hurt him indeed. He was getting the same feelings when he spent his time alone over the summer with the Dursleys on Privet Drive. He missed Ron. And he missed Hermione. He was startled when he almost bumped into the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor," said Harry. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"That's quite all right Harry," said Professor Dumbledore looking at him through his half moon spectacles. "And how are you?"

"Honestly Professor, I feel terrible," said Harry looking down. "I really hate this. I hate being alone and I miss my friends. And I miss…"

"…Hermione?" finished Dumbledore. Harry looked up at Dumbledore as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. Dumbledore was smiling.

"Yes Professor," said Harry softly. "I miss Hermione. But because of my promise, I can't talk to her anymore. And I think that I'll never have a conversation with her again."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Harry, I give you great admiration for keeping your promise to Hermione. And I must admit that I am very impressed by the intelligence of your plan." Harry smiled. "However, I feel that after a certain amount of time that has passed, that the idea to go on with the plan seem unnecessary."

Harry, who was no longer smiling, had gone into a state of consideration. He looked at Dumbledore again.

"I am not going to force you to stop your plan Harry, since it was, ingeniously, your idea. I am, however, recommending that you stop it right now. And give Ms. Granger a big surprise when she returns."

Harry had gone into a big state of ponder. For some reason, Professor Dumbledore was right. The plan was great up to a point. And just as everyone had told him, it was getting to out of hand. But what would Hermione feel? She seemed happy that Harry Potter had vanished from her life and she could very well be still mad with him. Harry gave a sigh. He knew what his answer was going to be.

"No Professor. I can't…" said Harry regretfully. Dumbledore looked slightly disappointed.

"Very well Harry. Even though I do not agree with your decision, I do respect it. Just remember Harry," said Dumbledore. He leaned in and put a hand on his shoulder. "Whenever you are ready, you may discontinue your plan. I know you'll do the right thing Harry. You've done it for the past 5 years here at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled weakly at him and felt a little better. Dumbledore withdrawal led his hand as spoke once more.

"Will you be attending the Valentine's Day Ball Harry?"

Harry immediately shook his head. 

"I can't professor," said Harry. "First, I don't think I'll be able to find a dance partner that I would want. And second, Hermione will be there."

Dumbledore nodded. "I have been curious from day one Harry, and if I may ask, how did you end up in this little dilemma?"

Harry's body sort of jumped at Dumbledore's question. After all this, Dumbledore didn't even know how or why he came up with the plan. He was shocked that Dumbledore hadn't asked him in the first place."

"Well," started Harry, turning red, "to make it easier for you to understand, I like Hermione…a lot." To his surprise, he got no great reaction from Dumbledore. He merely blinked and nodded. 

"She told me that she likes this wizard and it kind of broke my heart. And well…" Harry said. He couldn't believe he was telling Professor Dumbledore all of his feelings. "Even though I knew that she liked someone, I asked her to the Valentines Ball anyway and…she told me no, which really upset me. I asked her why and she couldn't tell me. Or she wouldn't tell me. We argued for a while and she told me to stay out of her life. I told her that if she really meant it, to say it again and I promised I would. She did, and here I am now."

"I see," said Professor Dumbledore. He was very polite and listened to Harry's every word. He didn't flinch or anything. "Well, I have nothing more to say to you Harry. Just be careful."

"Yes Professor," said Harry. Dumbledore walked past Harry and down the corridor. And as surprisingly as he had shown up, he was gone.

****

*A/N: The next chapter should be a HUGE turning point for the story. I have it written already, but I am self editing it right now. I just want it to be really good and perfect. I also want it to make a big impact for all of you. I will post it up as soon as possible. I promise ;) 


	9. Padfoot's Advice

****

Chapter 9 - Padfoot's Advice

Finally, after a week of waiting, the students from Christmas break returned. Harry felt half and half on this one. He was happy that his friends were returning, but that would mean that he would have to go back to his original ways of hiding from Hermione. He waited in the dormitories until Ron made his way up. He looked extremely delighted to see Harry.

"Hello Harry," huffed Ron, stressfully dragging his trunk up the stairs.

"Hi Ron. How was the vacation?"

"It was ok I guess. The only exciting thing about it was Mr. And Mrs. Granger's generosity. I was a little fascinated with some of their Muggle things," said Ron dragging his trunk at the foot of the bed where it belonged. He sat down on his bed to the side of Harry's.

"Harry," Ron said, "I was surprised at Hermione's reaction when her parents asked her why you hadn't come."

"What did she say Ron?" asked Harry, looking a bit scorn.

"She told them that she wasn't talking to you! I was ready to say something, but I didn't want to be rude to her in front of her parents. I mean, it's not her that's not talking to you. You're out of _her_ life right?"

"Right," said Harry feeling upset. He was actually considering breaking his promise and making peace with Hermione and to accept her crush for another wizard. After hearing what Hermione just said, he quickly changed his mind.

***

The month of January and first part of February went as the "normal" day for Harry. He tried extra hard not to even catch Hermione's profile, however, he did find himself walking aisles where Hermione usually walked with Ron. Hiding in one of the corners of the hall, he caught a glimpse of Hermione. Immediately, all his hatred for her seemed to fade away. She looked just how Harry had pictured her. She had her arms crossed holding books firmly against her chest and her bushy hair seemed to look beautiful, despite the way it was sticking out everywhere and looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. Harry shook the thought from his mind and went to his class.

As quickly as the day Harry had asked Hermione to the Valentines ball, the Valentines Ball had arrived. The boys in the boys' dormitories got dressed excitedly, all of them talking about their dates. When they had finished, they all walked downstairs into the common room. Ron on the other hand, watched Harry, who was still in his normal clothes, sorrowfully as he polished his Firebolt handle. Ron decided to at least try.

"Harry," he asked, knowing what the answer would be, "are you coming to the Ball?"

"Nope," Harry simply put, not even looking up at him but continued to polish his broomstick handle.

"Come on Harry," Ron begged. "Don't tell me that you're going to stay up here till midnight doing absolutely nothing."

"Ok," said Harry cooly, "I won't." Ron sighed exasperatedly. He wasn't going to give up.

"At least come down and see what you're missing then. Then you can come back up here."

To his surprise, he didn't need to push Harry any futher.

"Ok Ron," said Harry standing up, "but I'm wearing my invisibility cloak."

Ron and Harry, who was now under his invisibility cloak, walked out of the common and down to the Great Hall. The doors were wide open and they both peered inside. The four house tables were gone as usual, like with any Ball that they had. The Hall was decorated with colors of red and pink. There were hearts all around the room and the words "Happy Valentine's Day" danced playfully above their heads. All the girls seemed to giggle with joy at the way the Hall was decorated. The boys, on the other hand, looked very disgusted and displeased. Ron tried to show Harry that he wasn't feeling the same way the other boys were, even though he felt like throwing up. 

"Where are you Harry?" whispered Ron.

"Right here," said a voice from his left.

"Nice isn't it Harry?" said Ron softly in a resentful way to Harry under his invisibility cloak.

"I guess so," said Harry, looking at all the decorations. For an instant moment, he felt like actually attending. Ron kind of felt his happiness.

"So you'll stay?" asked Ron, hopeful that his plan had worked.

"I said I would come down to look at everything," said Harry, "I didn't say that I was going to stay."

Ron slouched over in disappointment. It was no use arguing with Harry.

"All right Harry," said Ron shrugging. "But if you change your mind, you know where everyone is."

"Right," said Harry. "And Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Could you…um…find out who Hermione attends with? I'm just curious."

"Sure Harry," answered Ron and he walked into the Hall, leaving Harry behind.

Harry had never felt so frustrated in his life. He could've of easily been attending with Ron and all of his friends with a chance to get maybe at lest one dance with Hermione. But Hermione HAD to say no and mess everything up. Harry sighed miserably, telling himself that it wasn't her fault.

Harry walked sadly back to the common room still under his invisibility cloak. He crept slowly through the portrait hole and closed it quietly behind him. It was lucky that he did it stealthy because he saw a silhouette of someone sitting on the couch. It was Hermione. She was sitting casually and staring blankly into the fire. Harry wanted to dive for cover, but realized that he was still under his invisibility cloak. He tiptoed behind her and fought the urge to look at Hermione. He was curious what she would be wearing to the Ball but agreed with himself to not even bother looking. 

__

"What's she doing here?" thought Harry. "_She's probably not going to the Ball!"_ Harry felt almost happy with joy, but the moment soon passed because he realized what she was really doing.

__

"Nah, she's probably waiting for her date to pick her up," said Harry sadly and tip-toed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, being very careful not to make a sound.

***

Harry quickly took off his cloak and stored it and sat on his bed. He had to be really quiet not to make any noise because Hermione thought that she was alone. With luck, she would barge in the door and tell him off about walking the halls with his invisibility cloak. He didn't want that.

Harry had never felt so bored in his entire life. He wanted to talk, about anything, to anybody. He just needed something to do. He played a quick game of Wizard's Chess with himself and found it amusing for a while, but got quickly bored with it. Harry sat and thought for a moment and he came upon an idea. Harry found his wand and pointed it straight to the dressing mirror that was on the side of the wall. It looked about the size of a big TV screen.

"Contactus Sirius!" said Harry. A yellow light came out of the wand and struck the mirror. It looked as if the mirror was filling with smoke and when it cleared away, a head shot of a man seemed to be from inside. It was his godfather, Sirius Black.

"Hi Harry," said Sirius, who looked very happy to see Harry, through the mirror. "I didn't know you knew how to cast a mirror messaging spell."

Harry put a finger to his mouth. He didn't want to be heard, knowing that Hermione was still in the common room. Sirius knew automatically to lower his voice. 

"Hermione taught it to me," said Harry sadly. Thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Right Harry," said Sirius in almost a whisper. He didn't bother to ask why he had to lower his voice. "So what's troubling you my boy?"

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"Of course something is wrong Harry," said Sirius, "otherwise you wouldn't have called me."

"Well I guess so," Harry sighed. "I'm calling because of…"

"Hermione?" finished Sirius, raising his eyebrows, with a smile.

"How do you know?" asked Harry, bewildered.

"Ron told me everything," said Sirius. "He's been writing to me by owl post for the past few months."

Harry's mouth looked like it dropped to the floor. "Ron! When I get my hands on him I'll -"

"Do absolutely nothing!" interrupted Sirius. "Harry, Ron is only trying to help you. He's worried and concerned about you. You should be thanking him."

Harry sat grumpily with his arms folded. He was thinking of something else to do to Ron, instead of thanking him. He was angry with Ron for writing behind his back, but agreed that Sirius was right. He heard the portrait door open and some voices. Harry ran over and put his ear on the door. He couldn't make out the entire conversation, but he did make out a "hi", "come on", and an "it's going to be fun". The sound of the portrait door closed and there was silence.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione just left for the Ball," answered Harry.

"Right," said Sirius, "the Valentines Ball. I don't even have to hear why you're not attending. I already know. I can't believe you're sacrificing fun for avoiding Hermione."

Harry nodded miserably and sat on his bed. He was slouched over and he had his elbows on his knees with his hands folded. He couldn't even make eye contact with Sirius.

"Now Harry," he said, "I know that you have a promise to keep, and I also know that you like Hermione very much." Harry didn't move. He was wondering what else Ron had told Sirius. "I know she misses you Harry, and she would be very glad to see you again."

"No she won't," said Harry looking up at Sirius. "She's happy without me."

"Do you know that?" asked Sirius seriously. "Have you heard it from her yourself? Or do you know for sure that Hermione said she's happy without you in her life?" Harry didn't answer.

"Why do you do it Harry?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you hurt yourself like that? Make yourself miserable?"

"Hurt myself like what? I feel fine," said Harry, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"No you don't Harry," snorted Sirius. "I mean look at you. You're a complete mess! Do you remember when you asked Hermione why she couldn't go with you? Did you even stop to think that maybe she had a VERY good reason why she said no. You refused her answer and you didn't even give her a chance. Then, you go ahead and make a promise without thinking of the consequences, and you end up secretly walking around school around all day long, avoiding the one person who you know you can't live without, and you put a fake smile on your face pretending and telling everyone that you are happy and you don't really care that you have to go through all the trouble just to avoid Hermione. And I KNOW that you cry yourself to sleep sometimes thinking that it doesn't have to be that way. I just want to know Harry. Why?!"

"Because…I want…Hermione...to be…happy…" squeaked Harry between tears that were now falling down his face.

"I know you want Hermione to be happy Harry," said Sirius raising his voice. "But now you're being silly and childish. Don't you want to feel happy too!? You don't want to live grieving for the rest of your life do you? Going through every single day of your life feeling miserable and not even looking forward to see the next. I know there's probably something that you're not telling me Harry. Why Harry!? Why are you -!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER OK!" shouted Harry at the top of his lungs, with tears in his eyes, as he stood up and ran over to the mirror and banged his fist on the mirror desk. The mirror shook violently and startled Sirius. That was it. Sirius had definitely triggered something in Harry. And he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Because…I…love…her…" he repeated slowly, with his lip trembling, banging his fist softly on the table with each word. He turned around and walked half way to his bed before turning around again. 

"It sucks Sirius!" Harry shouted between his sobs. "It really, really sucks loving someone with all your heart and soul and thinking that it's going to be all right and go your way. ONLY to find out that when you bear it to her with a rose in hand and ask her to a Valentine's Ball, she tells you 'NO!' But she doesn't stop there! She rips the heart out of your chest, stabs it with a knife, slams it on the ground, and smashes the life out of what's left in it! Then when you ask her why, she tells you that she can't tell you! Or WON'T tell you! And when you think that it can't get any worse, it does and the one person out of everyone in the world, that tells you she hates you and to stay out of her life…is…the…one…you…love…" 

Harry turned on his heel, sat down on his bed, put his elbows on his knees once again, and put the top of his head in his hands, and immediately broke down. His glasses fell from his face, but he didn't seem to care. Harry hadn't cried like that ever in his life. It felt miserable, but in a way, it did feel good. He felt like he was relieving all the pain he went through starting from the beginning of November, when he had asked Hermione to the Valentines Ball, up to February, now talking with Sirius. He had finally realized it. How he was really feeling going through each day and how much happier he could be if Hermione was back in his life. Sirius could only watch in heartache as Harry cried. He let Harry cry a good 5 minutes before speaking to him again.

"Harry…I'm…I'm…sorry," said Sirius, thinking that maybe he had been a little too hard on him.

Harry let out a few sniffles and wiped his face before answering.

"No Sirius…you're…you're right," he said, calming down from his crying. "I really want to stop all of this already. I just can't take it anymore. I…I just don't want to break my promise…"

"Yes Harry," replied Sirius. "Breaking a promise is a bad thing. But, I have to agree that this is one exception that I think every one and especially Hermione will agree to. I'm sure Hermione won't mind that you broke a promise. She'll be too happy to see you again to even care."

Harry nodded. He wiped his face again before picking up his glasses and putting them back on. "But what if she doesn't? What if everyone is wrong and she really is happy without me?"

Sirius sighed. "That's something that cannot be helped Harry. But in the end you know that you were man enough to finally come out of this. That it took you great will and courage to do it. And for that, I'll really acknowledge you. As for Hermione being happy without you, you will just have to accept it. But I don't think that you have anything to worry about. You have 6 years of friendship to back you up Harry, and I don't think Hermione is foolish enough to throw it all away simply because you broke a promise."

Harry nodded.

"If Hermione doesn't love you back," continued Sirius, "I don't want that to completely ruin your life and to stop you from living, Harry. Relationships and being rejected by the ones we love is something that everyone faces sooner or later in his or her life. You must learn to accept it sometimes, and to just cope with it. That's a life skill that must be practiced. Love is a very complicated thing Harry, and still to this day, it's inevitable and inexplicable."

"But I love Hermione so much, Sirius," said Harry.

"And I'm sure you do Harry. But understand this. Loving someone is NOT a guarantee that you will be loved back. Just continue to show your affections and feelings for her and she will take notice and MAYBE…just maybe, love for you will grow in her heart too. If it doesn't…well…be glad that it grew in yours!" 

Harry stared at Sirius with feelings of amusement and astonishment. Out of all the people to get love advice from, it was Sirius Black, an escaped convict from a prison, with the highest security level in the wizarding world, Azkaban, and a notorious murderer to many wizards, and who happened to be his father's best friend and his godfather. Sirius read Harry's face correctly.

"How else do you think your father ended up with your mother?" he said, grinning.

"You?" asked Harry happily, though bewildered at the same time. "You helped my father?"

"Sure did," replied Sirius, feeling very proud. "Your father was a romantic beast toward your mother. It's no wonder she fell for him. In fact, you have the same emotions and characteristics that your father had. James and Lily's little boy is growing up so fast. He would be proud if he saw you now. Your mum would be too."

Harry blushed and noticed that Sirius was getting teary eyes. He knew what he was feeling and he missed his mum and dad too.

"I still want to know," said Harry, breaking the silence.

"Know what?"

"Why Hermione said 'no' to me in the first place. What if I don't find out? What if she never tells me?"

"If she doesn't Harry, just accept that as a good enough answer."

"But I want to know!"

"I'm sure anyone in your position would want to know too, Harry. But, sometimes you might not get an answer. Let's just say that she doesn't tell you. And you know what? You probably will never know. Like I said before Harry, you will just have to accept it. The BEST advice I can give you Harry, is this: Hope for the best, but expect the worst."

"_Hope for the best, but expect the worst,_" repeated Harry in his head.

"By the way Harry," said Sirius. Harry looked up at him. "I just want you to know that…" but he didn't finish his sentence. Harry stared at Sirius, puzzled. Sirius' expression on his face went from looking like he was proud of Harry to looking like he saw a ghost.

"What?" Harry mouthed. Sirius didn't answer. Obviously there was someone behind Harry that frightened him.

"What is it?" Harry mouthed again, suddenly feeling very afraid.

"Her-my-oh-knee," mouthed Sirius gradually and clearly .

"What!!? You're kidding!?" mouthed Harry back, his eyes widening. He was too scared to turn around.

Sirius shook his head slowly and subtly , his eyes wide with fear. He looked like he was watching a thousand deaths happening at once.

"I need to be going Harry," said Sirius out loud in his normal voice, though it sounded a bit shaky.

"No…you can't," Harry managed to say.

"It'll be alright Harry," Sirius said in a final sort of way. And in blink of an eye, he had vanished from the mirror. Harry closed his eyes in frustration, not believing that Sirius actually left him. He let out a deep exhale and dropped his head. He mentally counted to three in his head before turning around slowly. He raised his head slowly, expecting Hermione to have her arms crossed and ready to yell at him.

****

*A/N: Sorry guys, I had to leave you all with a cliffhanger. It makes it a little more fun for me! Damn, I'm so DVS!!! (translation: devious) So what did you think? I hope it made the impact that I wanted it to. If it didn't, DAMN I SUCK!!! But anyway, hope that you guys liked this chapter. R/R


	10. The Truth: Revealed

****

Chapter 10 - The Truth: Revealed

Harry was right. When he looked up and he did see Hermione, only she didn't have her arms crossed and she didn't look like she was ready to yell. Instead, she looked like she had just attended a funeral. There were heavy bags under her eyes, which were blood red. Her face was wet from all the tears she looked like she had shed, yet that didn't stop it from continuing to roll down her face. She kept inhaling deeply from all the energy lost from crying. She wasn't wearing dress robes, contrary to what Harry thought, she was dressed in her usual Hogwarts robes. She had obviously heard everything. 

Harry stood in shock at the look of Hermione. He honestly didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione interrupted him. She ran over to him as quickly as she could and buried her face in his chest as she put her hands gently on Harry's shoulders. She broke down immediately.

Harry was surprised greatly by the reaction of Hermione. Before Hermione had reached him, he held his arms out to the side with his hands open, in the position it would look before hugging someone. He looked down with his eyes wide open and his mouth ajar at the top of Hermione's head as she sobbed on him. When he had felt Hermione's hands move from his shoulders to around his neck, he closed his arms around her, giving her a very warm embrace. He wanted to ask so many things, but thought it would be polite to let Hermione cry and to wait until she spoke first. He held her for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke.

"H-Harry," Hermione sobbed in a managed whisper. Her head was still in Harry's chest.

"Yes Hermione?" he responded, speaking very softly to her. She looked up at him. Harry's heart gave a huge flutter at the sight of Hermione's face. He couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes that were filled in tears. Though in the condition she was in, she looked more beautiful to Harry then ever. It was probably because he hadn't made eye contact with her in about 3 months.

"I-I heard ever-everything Harry," she sniffled. 

"You did?" he said, not knowing if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm sorry Harry. For- for telling you that I hated you and that I- I never wanted to see you again. I-I didn't mean it! I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering that I caused you and for being such a snob. It's- it's just that- oh…" She didn't finish her sentence because she buried her face in his chest before crying again.

"It's-it's ok Hermione," said Harry and tenderly as he could, softly rubbing her back.

"Sirius was right Harry. I don't care about that promise you made. I'm-I'm just so glad to see you again. I've missed you so much Harry! I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too Hermione," said Harry, again in a tender voice. He had a strong desire to kiss her, but decided against it.

"I was so devastated when you didn't show up the next day after you made that stupid promise. I honestly didn't think that you were actually going to keep it. I'm also surprised how you managed to keep it…"

"Well it's a long story Hermione."

"Save it Harry. I just want to hold you right now. My life was so incomplete without you. I cried myself to sleep so many nights not seeing you everyday and thinking that that's how it was going to be the rest of my life. I wake up in the morning thinking that it's all a dream, only to realize that it wasn't. It just couldn't be happening! I hated going on Christmas break without you. When my parent asked why you hadn't come, I told them I wasn't talking to you. Later that night, I felt even more miserable lying to my parents about that. Honestly, my pillow felt like it just came out of the wash!"

Harry made a small grin.

"I think Ron even hated me for the mood that I was in," continued Hermione, "I would take out all my frustrations on him. He didn't like it, but, I think he was used to it. I disguised myself everyday, making me look like I wasn't in any pain at all. But I think that my friends all saw behind that. Especially Ron. He urged me to go and talk to you. The only problem was, I had a really hard time finding you. When I asked everyone if they knew where you were, they all responded with a no."

"Look Hermione," said Harry, "I guess that I should be sorry too. Ron told me to talk to you too, but my stupidity got the best of me. I was being stupid and selfish. I didn't mean any real harm, but truthfully, I think that subconsciously, I made that promise to hurt you a little. I may have caused you more pain then I think."

"It doesn't matter anymore Harry," said Hermione. "It's all over now. I want you in my life Harry. I need you in my life. I want you to be around me. I want to see you everyday. We're together now Harry, and I want to be your friend."

"Oh," said Harry staring to feel his blood pressure rise. He didn't like the "friend" part that Hermione had said. By the way Hermione was talking, it sounded like she was getting back together with her boyfriend. Through all of this, he had forgotten all about the mystery wizard that Hermione loved.

"I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me Harry?" said Hermione, looking into Harry's emerald green eyes. Although, she was crying senseless since they first started speaking, she had calmed down a significant amount. Her face was still wet with tears, and tears did occasionally fall down her face. From Hermione's tears, Harry's shirt looked like someone had thrown a bucket of water on him. He didn't fail to notice that their embrace hadn't broken either.

Harry stared into her eyes. For some reason, he actually considered saying no. His selfishness was urging him to say it. She had put him through so much that he thought she needed more suffering. Especially since she loved someone that wasn't him. That feeling quickly passed as he stared at Hermione. Her beautiful face that sparkled from her tears and her beautiful eyes that shed them. And her bushy brown hair, for some reason, Harry found it the most attracting part about Hermione. Seeing all those things everyday was well worth the suffering he went through and it very well deserved his apology.

"Of course I forgive you Hermione," said Harry happily. Hermione grinned back at him and gave him another hug. 

It felt so good to hold Hermione, but sadness whooshed through his body as he spoke.

"You better be going back to the Valentine's Ball Hermione," said Harry miserably, finally letting go of her. "I bet your wizard's waiting for you." To his surprise, Hermione raised an eyebrow to him.

"What on Earth are you talking about Harry?" she said in her usual what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about voice.

"I thought you went to the Ball?" he asked puzzled.

"No I didn't," Hermione said shaking her head.

"But I heard you…" started Harry, but he was interrupted.

"That was Ron, Harry," interrupted Hermione. "Walked into the common room when I was sitting by the fire and he invited me to go, but when I told him no, he told me that you were upstairs. He said that I probably didn't know because you had your invisibility cloak on. Although I don't agree with you using your invisibility cloak in the halls…"

"Ron, that prat! When I see him I'm going to -"

"Thank him so much," finished Hermione. "Honestly! You _should_ be thanking him. Or else we wouldn't be where we are right now."

Harry grinned because he though about how Sirius had interrupted the same way and told him to thank Ron too.

"By the way," asked Harry, "how'd you get in here without me hearing you?"

"Quietomora Spell Harry," said Hermione as-a-matter-of-factly. "It blocks out every single sound there is. But only for a few moments."

Harry nodded. Still there was one more thing that was left unanswered. After thinking about it for a moment, Harry let out his question.

"Who is it Hermione?" asked Harry. "Who is this great wizard that you like so much?" The look of happiness faded from his face and was replaced with a saddened one. He was afraid of Hermione's answer. She, on the other hand, looked like she was excited to tell him.

"Well," said Hermione, walking up to him and putting her hands around his neck, "you know him." She stared to softly massage his neck. "In fact, you know him very well."

"It's not Ron," said Harry. "You already told me that."

"I know it's not Ron," said Hermione. "It's the other wizard you know very well."

Harry shook his head. Who on Earth did he know very well besides Ron? 

"Who is it already Hermione?" said Harry impatiently. "Out with it already!?"

"Harry," Hermione said, after a deep breath.

"What?" he answered, wondering what she wanted now.

"I said…his name…is Harry," answered Hermione. Harry's head jolted up.

"What?" said Harry. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Then why did you say 'no' Hermione?" he asked. Hermione him a puzzling look. "Why did you say 'no' when I asked you to the Valentines Ball?"

"Oh," said Hermione, her hands still on Harry's neck, "I was so scared Harry. I wanted you as a boyfriend so bad, but I didn't think you would want me as a girlfriend. I thought that by going to the Ball with you, I would have done something that I would totally regret and I thought it would ruin our friendship forever."

"And what is it that you were planning to do?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"You do it Harry," said Hermione in almost a smile. "So that I know that it's ok."

"Do what!?"

She held up a hand in front of him to stop him. 

"Shut up and kiss me Harry."

There was an unusually brief silence. Harry didn't know whether or not to react. He was to excited to. He leaned in slowly toward her right until there foreheads touched. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was going to happen. And in on swift moment, he closed his eyes and made is lips touch hers. At first it was gentle and soft. Harry took it up a notch and opened his mouth while he kissed her. Hermione did the same, softly moaning against his kiss. And they kissed each other with opened mouth kisses like lovers for a long time until Hermione surprised him. He had snaked her tongue into his mouth and Harry responded by massaging his tongue with hers. They kissed harder and harder, pouring everything that they had into the kiss. Hermione took great effort to stop it.

"Harry," she gasped for breath, "that was incredible!"

"Yes that was," he gasped, also out of breath.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"Hermione?" said Harry.

"Will you be m boyfriend?"

"Mmm…maybe," said Harry coolly.

"Just give me an answer already Harry!"

Harry didn't say a word. Instead, he leaned in and gave Hermione the best kiss he ever gave her.

"There's my answer," Harry said, smiling after they broke from the kiss. Hermione grinned.

"Why don't we go down to the Ball?" Harry asked.

"No Harry. We're not going to the Ball," Hermione simply put.

"Why not?" asked Harry in a whining way.

"Well," said Hermione, putting her arms around his neck again, "there's about three months of _friendship _that I want to make up to you."

Harry grinned and with that, he leaned in and kissed her again.

****

*A/N: Well guys, looks like that this is the end. Thanks to all of your for your R/R and I hope you enjoyed reading this as I have writing it. Check out my other stories if you haven't already. Please? Just to let you know, this isn't the end. I will be writing more H/H stories and I will be posting them. Be sure you guys keep on the look out. Thanks again…

Harry/Hermione 4Ever!!!


End file.
